SpiderBRAND
Summary S.C.A.R (Strategize.Conquer.Assimilate.Revitalize) are a race of machines discovered by an Agent. These little robots serve as a force designed to overwhelm opponents in large numbers. They swarm all over the target and latch it firing away constantly or self-destructing when necessary. R.I.F.T (Robotic Intelligence Federation for Terminating) After the successful recruitment of the organisation previously know as "SCAR", the Agents bestowed them with great power and allowed them the ability to fight in the war against the Eternals. The Spiders act as a lesser fighter, but still applying the same tactics. When a planet is lost to the enemy, a sacrificial bot can be sent to annihilate it. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B | 5-A, higher with overcharge Name: Spider, SpiderBRAND Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Robot, Drone, Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (High-Low), Explosion Manipulation, Nanotechnolgy, Hacking, Forcefield Creation, Self repair via energy, energy Absorption, Overcharge Modules (via absorbing energies beyond system capacity), Probability Manipulation, Minor Adaptation (Can react to other hackers and overcome them easily, can also change it's molecular structure to be resistant to natural things like acid, fire, and electrical magnetic surges), Information Analysis, Limited Precognition (Can calculate outcomes at a highly advanced rate) | All previous powers plus Flight Attack Potency: City Block level (A spider drone can detonate all of it's on-board weaponry to wipe out a city block) | Large Planet level (All on-board systems have the potential to wipe out large planets via self detonation), higher with overcharge Speed: Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), with Normal Human running speed, Peak Human via overcharge (Additional energy allows the spider to move it legs faster), likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed | Massively FTL+ (Can cross galaxies in weeks), higher with overcharge Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Island level with armour (All robots are plated with metal, capable of taking physical blows from Destroyers and bombardment from Broodmothers), Continent level with Shielding (All shielding is derived from the same shielding technology used to shield the planet from large meteorites that hit the planet) | Multi-Solar System level armour (the Agents bestowed them metals that can withstand the energies of supernovas), Galaxy level with shielding (Godlike energies are bestowed upon all robotic infantry allowing them to tank attacks from the lesser Eternals) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Varies depending on what equipment is being used Standard Equipment: *Particle Accelerator Beams *Pulse Cannons *Rockets Intelligence: Super Genius. Unparalleled A.I mind rivals that of an Agent and is likely higher, is capable of calculating almost nigh-infinite outcomes in seconds. Nigh-Omniscient in it's RIFT form as it has a collective information of the entire universe. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Particle Accelerator Beams:' The physical matter in the nanites super-heat, allowing a charge to build up and be projected towards the target. When energy is being overcharged, it allows for increased damage. The beams are capable of piercing through metals, like a knife as hot as a sun reaching supernova, through melted butter. *'Pulse Cannons:' Pulse cannons are similar to accelerator beams, but instead focus on single, but more powerful blasts. This is primarily used for stopping power and for causing shields to stress. *'Rockets:' The Rockets used are extremely intelligent. They can turn into microscopic nano-machines to avoid being shot down, and turn back into a projectile after the shot has passed through it. The rockets can counter flares as they tend to move towards the larger target it can sense. The missiles have a form anti-missile missiles to avoid being countered with other missiles. Any on-board missiles can also be primed to use as normal explosives. *'Overcharge:' If the energy being used is more powerful, it makes the unit better in combat. Extending beyond maximum capacity also allows for an increased damage boost since the excess energy needs to be used without being wasted. Key: S.C.A.R | R.I.F.T Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Robots Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8